Girl x Friend -First Story-
by tarochocolate
Summary: No Summary needed. Permulaan. Hunhan-Genderswitch
_**Taro x chocolate's 1st present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _ **Girl x Friend**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Sehun-Luhan-Kai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre: Romance-Fluffy-Friendship**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Backsound Recommended: EXO – Girl x Friend**_

 _Saat kita mulai menghabiskan waktu setiap hari bersama seolah olah kita adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan._

 _Kita adalah teman terbaik, teman dari semasa kecil._

 _Jika aku bisa, meskipun aku canggung_

 _Jika aku bisa, aku akan melakukan segalanya_

 _Jika aku bisa, sekarang bagiku kamulah_

 _Kamu, kamu bukan hanya temanku, bukan hanya sahabatku_

 _Tapi,_

 _Kamu akan menjadi kekasihku._

 _ **Gril x Friend by EXO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek yang keras kepala, tapi itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukaimu" – Sehun_

 _ **Girl x Friend**_

 _Jika aku meminjamkanmu bukuku, maka kau akan mencoret-coret diatasnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Psttt.. sehunn"

"Apa?"

"Pinjam buku tulismu dong, aku bosan."

"Tidak"

"Pelit sekali kau"

"Biarkan. Lagipula kenapa tidak memakai buku tulismu saja?"

"Sayang. Buku tulisku masih diperlukan untuk mencatat pelajaran, Sehun-ah"

"Kalau begitu aku juga, Luna"

"Tidak. Kau kan sudah pintar, untuk apa buku catatan. Sudah berikan saja ish"

"Tidak"

"Berikan"

"Tidak"

"Ish sehunnn, berikan saja sih"

"Tidak mau Luna"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Biarkan"

"YA! Sehun, Luhan. Beraninya kalian memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting di pelajaranku. KALIAN BERDUA, KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"Mati aku"

"Sialan"

Siapa sepasang perempuan dan lelaki diatas tadi? Dia adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Sahabat sedari kecil ini memang selalu membuat keributan di hampir setiap jam pelajaran. Mereka selalu memperdebatkan hal hal yang kecil. Tidak heran lagi mereka terkenal dengan sebutan "Tom and Jerry". Dimanapun dan kapanpun pasti ada saja yang mereka ributkan.

Tetapi, meskipun begitu keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Ya wajarlah, mereka bersahabat sejak umur 5 tahun. Mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan. Jadi wajar saja mereka saling sangat menyayangi.

Tapi, akankah wajar jika kedua bersahabat ini mempunyai rasa yang lebih dari sekedar menyayangi antar sahabat? Menurut mereka ini tidak wajar. Mereka bersahabat, tidak lucu kan secara tiba tiba mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka saling menyukai.

Jadi sekarang yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memendam perasaan masing masing dan pura pura menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa apa dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

 _Jika aku meminjamkanmu seragam olahragaku, maka kamu akan membuatnya berdebu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah mereka.

"Luhan..." ucap Sehun pelan

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi aku selalu merasa tidak enak hati padamu."

 _Apa yang akan Sehun katakan padaku? Kenapa dia sampai tidak enak hati? Apakah dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya kepadaku tapi dia merasa tidak enak karena kita ini sahabat?_ –Ucap Luhan mengira-ngira dalam hati.

"yasudah, katakan saja." Ucap Luhan berusaha tenang, walau hatinya berdegup kencang menanti ucapan Sehun

"Hmm begini..." Sehun ragu sebenarnya mengatakannya, tapi apa boleh buat dia harus mengatakan ini

"Kau sudah sebulan kan meminjam celana olahragaku, besok pengambilan nilai olahraga. Aku tidak bisa mangkir izin lagi dengan alasan sakit karena tak ada celana olahraga. Celana olahragaku masih denganmu kan?" Ucap Sehun

Ha?

Ha?

 _Aku kira dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi dia hanya mengatakan tentang celana olahraganya? Apa apaan ini, tidak taukah dia aku sudah dagdigdug seperti ini asdfghjkl. Aish, Luna...kau berfikir apasih?! Ingat Sehun ini hanya sahabatmu Luhan, hanya Sahabat –_ Luhan merutuk sebal dalam hati

" _Heloooo, can you hear me?"_ Sehun berujar sekaligus bernyanyi melantunkan sebuah lagu

"Apa sih hun, kamu tuh ga cocok tau ga nyanyi kayak begitu. Suaramu kan berat, datar. Ih apaan sih ga cocok banget" ujar Luhan yang entah kenapa tiba tiba sewot sendiri

"Lah Luhan, kamu tuh kenapa sih? Tiba tiba jadi sewot gini sama aku. Bikin gemes kau tahu" ujar Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan

"Apa sih Sehun, jangan cubit cubit pipi dong, sakit" Ujar Luhan masih dengan kesewotannya sambil mengelus pipi serta mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bercanda Lu, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Gabiasanya banget sih kayak gini. Emang ada apa?" Ujar Sehun seraya mengelus sayang kepala Luhan

 _Kau sudah memberiku harapan palsu Sehun argh tuh kan, aku selalu berpikir kesitu. Ayo Luhan enyahkan pikiranmu tentang menjadi pacar Sehun... ingat, kalian hanya bersahabat untuk selamanya oke. Hanya bersahabat._ Luna membatin lagi

"Tuh kan melamun lagi. Sudahlah, mana berikan celana olahragaku, besok harus kupakai" ucap Sehun sambil mengadahkan tangan tepat didepan Luhan.

"Celana olahragamu sudah ku cuci sebenarnya, Sehun" cicit Luhan

"lalu?"Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar

"Kemarin aku ada latihan menari, dan aku...bocor" cicit Luhan semakin pelan

"Bocor? Maksudmu..." ucapan Sehun menggantung

"Sehun, aku tau kau bodoh, tapi tentang bocor yang ini aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksudku" Ucap Luhan jengkel

"Hahaha, iya aku tau Lu. Jadi.." Ucap Sehun

"Kemarin aku memakai celana olahragamu, aku tidak tahu kalau di hari itu aku akan bocor, jadi yah celana mu terkena noda haid ku hehe" Luhan berujar sambil terkekeh dengan menunjukkan gaya V ditangannya

"Lalu sudah kau cuci kan?" Ucap Sehun berusaha santai

"Sudah hun, tapi..." Ucap Luhan dengan nada menggantung

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, tadi pagi aku buru buru bangun karena kesiangan. Baju seragamku masih tergantung di gantungan baju. Karena terlalu buru buru celana olahragamu jatuh dan mengenai Lumpur hun, maaf ya hehe." Luhan memamerkan cengiran khasnya

"Luhan." Ucap Sehun dingin

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah mencucinya kembali bukan? Celana olahraga sekolah kita berbahan tebal. Butuh waktu seharian full agar bisa kering" oceh Sehun dengan sedikit nada tinggi

"A..aahehehe, maaf Sehun. Aku sudah bilang kan tadi kalau aku telat bangun, jadi yah...belum sempat aku cuci hehe. Maaf ya Sehun hehe." Ucap Luhan sambil menyengir polos

Sehun menghela napas kasar

"tapi kan Lu, besok itu ada pengambilan nilai olahraga, kalau bajuku hari gini belum dicuci, lalu besok aku bagaimana?"

"kau bisa meminjam kepada teman kelas sebelah. Aku tahu hun, kau mempunyai banyak teman di luar kelas kita. So, kayaknya gaada hambatan deh Hun buat kamu walau celana olahraga kamu gaada. Hehe" Ucap Luhan lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun.

" _Aku akan selalu kalah jika itu menyangkut dirimu, Luhan."- Sehun_

 _Aku menyukai segala sesuatu._

 _Hari sekolahku yang ku habiskan bersamamu_

 _Di setiap memori yang aku miliki bersamamu terasa jelas_

 _Selamanya berada di pikiranku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di suatu sore, Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di taman bermain di dekat Rumah mereka. Omong-omong, rumah Sehun dan Luhan itu bersampingan. Itu sudah terjadi sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Maklum, orangtua mereka benar benar bersahabat sejak lama.

Di saat itu, Luhan terlihat sedang membeli kopi di ujung jalan dekat taman, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang rebahan di atas rumput sambil mata menatap kearah langit dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Flashback_

 _-Junior High School-_

" _Ya! Luhan, sebaiknya kau tunggu aku saja sebentar. Bahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian." Ujar Sehun pada saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi_

" _Tidak. Aku yakin pasti kegiatan rapat pengurus osismu akan lama. Aku lelah sekali hari ini. aku mau pulang duluan saja." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan cepat_

" _Luhan, kalaupun kau ingin pulang, jangan sendiri. Ajaklah salah seorang teman kelas yang rumahnya searah dengan kita." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang lengan Luhan_

" _Apa? Kau malah menginginkan aku pulang bersama diantara mereka. Ya! Sehun-ah, kau ingin menjebakku atau bagaimana? Kau bahkan sudah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana aku dibenci oleh siswa siswi disini. Bahkan aku sudah dimaki dan diludahi. Dan kau malah membiarkanku untuk pulang bersama dengan salah satu diantara mereka? Kau gila ya? Kau sudah tidak ingin mempunyai sahabat seperti ku eo?" Ucap Luhan panjang lebar dengan terengah-engah_

" _Kamu berbicara apa sih Lu? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kejadian waktu dulu terulang lagi. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai sahabatku kenapa-kenapa. Kumohon jangan salah paham dengan maksud baikku." Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan._

" _Sehun, kejadian waktu dulu itu tahun berapa sih? Kejadian itu terjadi saat kita masih di awal sekolah dasar. Itu sudah lama sekali. Lagipula itu bukan aku yang menginginkan untuk pulang sendiri. Bukankah kau yang melepaskan genggamanku? Ya, kau yang melepas genggamanku. Jadi itu bukan salahku. Hft." Ujar Luhan sambil meniup poni sebal._

" _apa? Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku seperti itu eo? Kita sedang berada di kerumunan orang banyak. Genggaman kita berdua tidak terlalu kuat sehingga kita terpisah. Lalu kau nyaris diculik jika saja aku tidak menemukanmu dengan segera. Bahkan aku mendapatkan luka di sebagian wajah. Bagaimana kau bisa menyalahkanku?"Ucap Sehun terbawa emosi_

" _ya! Itu bukan karenamu kau tahu. Jika saja aku tidak melihatmu dan tidak berteriak untuk menunjukkan arah ke tempatku, mungkin aku pasti sudah dibekap oleh penjahat itu dan mungkin hingga hari ini aku tidak akan berada di sampingmu." Luhan berujar ngotot._

" _Tapi kan kau sudah kutolong. Kau tidak berterimakasih eoh atas tindakan pahlawanku itu? Kenapa justru aku yang disalahkan, padahal aku yang mendapatkan luka" Sehun membuang muka_

" _Yayayaya aku sudah berterimakasih bukan waktu itu. Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya sekarang? Kau tidak ikhlas menolongku eo?" Ucap Luhan melotot kearah Sehun yang masih memalingkan muka_

" _Hey apa maksudmu, aku ikhlas, sangat ikhlas malah. Lagipula tanpa kau meminta tolong kepadaku, begitu aku tau genggaman kita terlepas, aku langsung kalang kabut mencari dirimu." Ucap Sehun menatap mata Luna dalam._

" _Yayaya aku tahu maksudmu." Ucap Luhan memalingkan muka sambil merona_

" _Luna-ah, pipimu memerah. Kau kedinginan?" Ucap Sehun sambil memegang pipi Luhan_

" _Ti..ti-dak." Kata Luhan terbata-bata_

" _Lalu, kenapa pipimu memerah?" Sehun terbingung-bingung sambil mengerutkan kening_

" _A-aahh, ya mungkin kedinginan kali ya." Ucap Luna sambil memegang pipinya yang entah mengapa semakin merona_

 _Aku merona Oh Sehun bodoh – Ujar Luhan yang kesal karena Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang merona_

" _Yasudah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Udara akan semakin dingin." Ucap Sehun seraya menggandeng tangan Luhan lalu melangkah menuju keluar sekolah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekelibat bayangan tentang masa lalunya bersama Luhan terputar di otaknya. Membuat Sehun terus menatap kosong ke arah langit hingga ia tak sadar gadis cantik dengan rambut pendek ini sudah berada di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan terheran heran.

 _Kenapa ia senyum senyum sendiri? Apa yang sedang ia fikirkan? Ujar Luhan dalam hati_

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Ujar Luhan dengan suara keras. Tapi Sehun sepertinya masih menikmati acara _menerawang langit sambil bernostalgia_ -nya itu sehingga ia tak mendengar sang gadis memanggilkan namanya.

BUGH

"AW!" Sehun menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, datang datang sudah melempar buku ke dadaku. Sakit tahu!" Ujar Sehun sedikit meringis karena dadanya dilemparkan sebuah buku oleh Luhan.

"Jangan dramatis seperti itu, Sehun. Lagian sih kamu, sore gini asik aja melamun." Ucap Luhan sambil memandang lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan rintih kesakitan sahabatnya

Tapi yang Luhan dengar setelah perkataannya bukanlah suara protes dari Sehun, melainkan ia mendengar suara rintihan yang semakin keras.

Akhirnya, Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Y-ya! Sehun-ah, apakah sakit sekali? Aku kan hanya reflek tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus lengan Sehun.

"Hey, yang sakit itu bukan di lengan, tapi disini" Sehun memindahkan tangan Luhan yang semula berada dilengannya, menjadi kedadanya.

"YA! _Byuntae_ –Pervert- kau. Ish" Luhan dengan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Sehun lalu memalingkan muka sambil merona. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan merona sekarang.

"Hhahah-eh. Luhan, pipimu memerah eo?" Sehun berujar tatkala melihat pipi Luhan yang merona

"A-aah, ini mu-mungkin karena faktor cuaca dingin kali ya huh." Luhan berujar dengan tangan mengibas-ngibas kearah pipinya.

"Hahaha, Luhan kau lucu sekali ya. Sekarang kan sedang musim panas, dan sedari tadi aku disini, aku tidak merasakan hawa dingin sama sekali." Sehun terbahak

"A-aaa..nu..anu maksudku cuaca disini sangat panas sekali sehingga pipiku ini mudah memerah. Ya seperti itu" Luhan tergagap

"masa sih panas? Aku sedari tadi disini tidak merasakan hawa panas. Malah disini sangat menyejukkan hawanya." Sehun melirik Luhan jahil

"Ish" Luhan mendesis sambil menepuk pelan lengan Sehun

Hap

Apa yang terjadi?

Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan yang tadi menepuk lengan Sehun.

Setelah itu mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku sekarang, sahabatku tersayang. Mungkin dulu aku bodoh mengira bahwa pipi memerahmu ini akibat dari hawa dingin. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah pintar sayang, pipi memerah mu ini karena kau sedang malu kan?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jahil.

" _A-aniyaa_ -tidak-" Luhan berusaha untuk memalingkan wajah dari tatapan tajam Sehun

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, Nona Lu"

"Ish. Kenapa jadi membahas tentang pipiku eo?" Luhan berujar kesal sambil mendelikkan matanya kearah Sehun

"Baik baik. Eh, omong-omong kopi yang ada ditanganmu itu, kurasa sudah mendingin." Ujar Sehun sambul melirik kopi yang berada di samping Luhan

"Ah! Aku lupa. Maaf Sehun, benar. Kopinya sudah mendingin. Apa aku harus membelikan yang baru?" Luhan menyeru kaget sambil meraba permukaan bungkus kopi yang memang ternyata sudah mendingin.

"Tdaik. Tidak usah. Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku sudah sangat haus." Sehun merebut kopi yang berada di tangan Luhan.

Mereka terdiam sambil menikmati angin sore ditaman itu.

Masih terdiam

Hingga akhirnya, Sehun memecah belah keheningan diantara mereka

"Luhan" ia memanggil nama Luhan pelan

"Hmm" Luhan menggumam

"Kau tau tidak apa yang tadi aku fikirkan sehingga aku melamun?" Sehun berujar sambil pandangan menatap lurus kearah danau di taman itu.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari samping

Sungguh, sampai sejauh ini Luhan bersahabat dengan Sehun, tak pernah rasanya ia jenuh atau bosan menatap rupa tampan sahabatnya ini.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendu.

Ya, tersenyum sendu

 _Andaikan kau tau perasaanku Sehun_ –Luhan membatin

"Aku tadi sedang mengingat-ingat masa yang pernah kita lalui sekarang sampai saat ini. Tadi aku mengingat saat masa kita masih berada di Junior high School. Pada saat kita berdebat tentang kejadian kau diculik. Haha" Sehun berujar diiringi dengan tawanya yang elegan

"O-oh, yang itu. Haha konyol sekali"

"kita mendebatkan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting." Sehun menatap langit menerawang

Mereka terdiam lagi

"Moment apa yang paling kau ingat dan kau sukai dari sekian ribu moment kita berdua?" Luna berbicara terlebih dahulu membelah keheningan diantara mereka

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai semua moment ketika aku bersamamu." Sehun tersenyum tampan dan Luhan merona mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Hahaha, Luhan. Kau merona lagi haha" Sehun terbahak sambil memperhatikan Luhan

"Ya!"

Setelah tawa Sehun mereda, Sehun berujar kembali

"tapi dari sekian banyak moment yang kita buat, aku selalu tidak melupakan masa dimana kau cemburu jika aku menyatakan bahwa aku sedang menyukai seseorang" Sehun tersenyum tampan

"YA! Aku tidak cemburu kau tahu."

"Kau cemburu, Luhan"

"Tidak"

"Tapi pipimu mengatakan iya, kau cemburu"

"Ish"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Saat ini mereka berdua –Sehun dan Luhan- sedang berada di kantin sekolah._

" _Luhan."_

" _Hm"_

" _Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu"_

" _Keurae –Yasudah-"_

" _Aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

 _Luhan terdiam. Yang tadinya ia sedang memakan ramyun, mendadak berhenti karena ucapan Sehun_

" _Luhan" Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Luna_

" _Hah?"_

" _kenapa malah melamun. Aku bertanya padamu." Sehun mengerutkan dahi_

" _Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" Luhan berujar dengan sewot_

" _Apa kau tidak apa-apa" Sehun berujar pelan_

" _Aku? Ya jelas tidak apa-apa. Kapan kau menembaknya eo? Apa kau sudah mendekatinya? Dia sudah mengetahui kalau kau menyukainya? Lalu kapan kalian jadian? Kalau kalian sudah menjadiw sepasang kekasih tidak usah memberitahuku ya. Yang cukup kau tau aku bahagia kalau kau sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup. Jadi aku tidak perlu terus berada disampingku." Luhan mencerocos tanpa memberi Sehun kesempatan berbicara_

" _Apa yang kau-" Ya. Luhan tidak memberi Sehun kesempatan berbicara. Baru saja Sehun ingin berbicara tapi Luhan sudah memotong pembicaraannya lagi._

" _Ah ya. Mulai besok fokuskan dirimu dan pikiranmu untuk mendapatkan gadis malang itu. Jadi mulai besok kita jarang jarang bertemu ya. Tidak usah mengirim pesan atau chat line bahkan teelpon. Aku ini sahabat pengertian tahu. Langsung mengambil tindakan saat tau sahabat tersayangnya sudah mempunyai calon pendamping hidup. Jadi, aku doakan semoga kau bisa mendapatkan gadis itu" Ucap Luhan yang mulai beranjak dari kantin sekolah._

 _Tapi tangan Sehun mencegahnya_

" _Hey dengarkan a-" Ucapan Sehun lagi-lagi terpotong oleh ucapan Luna_

" _Ah satu hal lagi. Mulai besok aku akan berangkat sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menjeputku kerumah. Mulai besok kita berangkat masing-masing. Aku berangkat sendiri dan kau berangkat dengan pujaan hatimu." Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang semula memegang tangannya lalu Luna beranjak dari sana._

 _Dan terlihat Luhan berlari sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang memang sudah memerah._

 _Luhan tidak pernah tahu, bahwa orang yang Sehun sukai itu adalah dirinya sendiri_

" _Kau cemburu Luhan. Kau cemburu"_

 _Sejak saat itu, Sehun semakin yakin bahwa sahabatnya, Luhan memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Sehun. Terlihat jelas. Begitu jelas. Sehingga Sehun tak perlu mengira-ngira._

 _Namun, kenapa ia masih diam saja?_

 _Kenapa dia tidak mengakui bahwa ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Luhan?_

 _Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya_

 _Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa kamu terlihat jelas sekali menyukaiku_

 _Bahkan jika kau mengatakan tidak._

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dihari Senin. Dimana para murid sedang menuntut ilmu di sekolah. Sama seperti halnya Sehun dan Luhan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kelas. Sedang memperhatikan Guru Kim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran tentang fisika didepan kelas.

Semua murid memperhatikan guru itu dengan serius. Semuanya. Termasuk Sehun.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Oh tidak, saat ini dia sedang memandang pujaan hatinya –sahabatnya, Sehun- sambil tersenyum-senyum

Memang dasarnya mata Guru Kim tajam, jadi dia bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan yang tersenyum seperti orang gila melihat kearah Sehun.

Guru Kim perlahan berjalan kearah Luhan, dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya. Lalu setelah Sehun bangun, Guru Kim menggantikan posisi Sehun. Ia duduk ditempat duduk Sehun sambil menghadap kearah Luhan dengan wajah yang demi muka datar Sehun, sangat tidak enak dipandang. Maksudnya, lihat saja, Ia sedang tersenyum lebar –terpaksa- dengan memamerkan gigi ompong yang tepat berada di atas tengah. Sangat tidak enak dipandang.

Semua murid memperhatikan, termasuk Sehun. Menunggu apa reaksi yang Luhan berikan.

Luhan sendiri yang sedang membayangkan dirinya dengan Sehun tiba tiba harus buyar melihat nwajah yang terbilang sangat jelek dihadapannya. Luhan tersadar.

"A-aa" Luhan terbata

"Sebegitu menariknya kah Oh Sehun dibandingkan diriku ini, sehingga kau lebih memilih memperhatikannya dibanding memperhatikanku?" kata Guru Kim

"Ti-tidak se...seperti itu."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu leluasa untuk memandang wajah datar kesayanganmu ini secara puas. Jadi silahkan kalian berdua, keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya. Dan Luhan, selamat memandangi wajah kekasihmu ini eo!"

"Guru-" Ucap Luna

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat

-Kantin-

Saat Luhan dan Sehun telah sampai di kantin, terlihat banyak murid yang berbisik sana sini sambil menatap kearah mereka.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa mereka semua menatap kearah kita? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Luhan berbisik kepada Sehun sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya

"Bukan penampilanmu yang salah, tetapi sikapmu saat pelajaran Guru Kim tadi." Ucap Sehun cuek sambil menyeruput jusnya

"A-ohh yang ituu" Ujar Luhan kikuk.

"mereka mengatakan bahwa kau melihatku tadi itu dengan tatapan penuh memuja dan penuh cinta." Sehun berkata dengan masih mempertahankan gaya cuek nya.

"Itu bohong!" Luhan berujar dengan cepat dan gugup. Ia sudah meremas jarinya yang basah akibat keringat dingin.

"Ya! Bagaimana mereka bisa berbohong, sementara aku yang menjadi objek tatapanmu itu merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang mereka rasakan." Ucapan Sehun itu sontak membuat Luhan membulatkan mata dan menoleh menghadap Sehun

"Aku tidak seperti itu tahu." Ucap Luhan memalingkan muka karena nampaknyanah bukan nampaknya lagi. Karena pipinya sudah memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Mulutmu mengatakan tidak, tapi pipi meronamu mengatakannya Nona" Sehun beranjak dengan senyum jahil meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke meja

 _Mudah sekali kau, Luhan. Mudah sekali untuk melihat bahwa kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Dari cara kau gugup dari cara kau menatapku, tersenyum kepadaku. Dari semua itu, kau menyukaiku Luhan_

 _Semua temanku menggodaku_

 _Aku melemparkan kebohongan yang sia-sia dengan begitu mudah_

 _Berkata bahwa kamu bukan tipeku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun tidak terlihat dengan Luhan. Tadi Luhan izin kepada Sehun, ia bilang ia sedang ada kegiatan teater di gedung kesenian. Dia mengatakan bahwa Sehun tak perlu menunggunya karena akan memakan waktu lama, tapi itulah Sehun. Ia bersikukuh untuk menunggu Luhan.

Disinilah dia, di taman belakang sekolah, sedang melihat galeri foto yang menampilkan foto foto Luhan yang secara diam diam dia ambil. Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat melihat salah satu foto dimana mempertunjukkan wajah Luhan yang cemberut dengan bibir dipoutkan.

Tapi senyum Sehun luntur, dikarenakan Jongin –teman dekat Sehun selain Luhan- datang menghampirinya

"Tumben kau tidak bersama si pendek itu." Ujar Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun

"Namanya Luhan, Jongin." Ucap Sehun cuek dan memilih sibuk dengan handponenya, melanjutkan acara mari melihat Luhannya itu.

Tanpa disadari Sehun, Jongin melihat kearah ponsel Sehun yang sedang menampilkan foto Luhan.

"Aaahhh, kalau diperhatikan Luhan cantik ya berpose seperti itu" Ucap jongin tiba tiba yang membuat Sehun kebingungan

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Sehun berkerut. Jongin hanya menunjuk ponsel Sehun yang sedang menampilkan foto Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hey jangan mengintip" Sehun sesegera mungkin menutup galeri fotonya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana

"Kalau suka kenapa tidak jujur saja" Jongin memulai dengan tiba tiba

"Apa maksudmu?" Kalau yang ini, Sehun benar benar bingung. Ah lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin bicarakan

"Hey, kau fikir selama ini aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu eo? Asal kau tau saja selama ini mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihat gerak gerik mu terhadap Luhan. Sudah jelas dimataku walau kau tidak menampakkan terlalu jelas, kau menyukainya. Orang-orang disekolah ini hanya terpaku melihat si idiot itu –Luhan- karena dia tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, tidak sepertimu." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar

Sehun hanya mampu terdiam. Dia sudah tertangkap basah. Perasaannya yang selama ini dia jaga rapat-rapat dari orang-orang, kini sudah ada yang mengetahuinya. Dan orang itu adalah Jongin.

"kenapa kau diam? Kau takut aku akan menyebar ke yang lain bahwa kenyataannya kau menyukai sahabatmu sendiri?" Jongin berkata

Sehun mengangguk ragu

"Hey, kenapa kau mesti takut. Lagipula sudah terlihat jelas kan kalau Luna itu menyukaimu. Apa yang kau takutkan, _bro?_ "

"Entahlah, Jongin. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk saja kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Ucap Sehun lemas

"Justru aku mempunyai firasat buruk jika kau tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu padanya secepatnya. Yah aku mempunyai firasat jika Luhan akan segera diambil orang lain jika kau tidak segera menyatakan perasaanmu." Cecar Jongin

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu" Sehun meninggikan suaranya

"Ya mana bisa begitu, tentu saja bisa jika kau lamban dalam menyatakan perasaanmu. Cepatlah, aku gatal sekali melihat kemesraan kalian yang semakin hari semakin lengket padahal hubungan kalian hanya sahabat."

Sehun terdiam kembali

"Sukses untukmu, Sehun. Ingat kata-kataku tadi" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun pelan lalu beranjak dari taman belakang sekolah.

 _Benar Sehun, kau terlalu lamban untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Luhan. Jangan sampai Luhan dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh terjadi_ –Sehun

 _Kita berdua merasakannya, kita berdua merasakannya_

 _Kau selalu ada di sampingku_

 _Aku bukan lelaki yang berkecukupan_

 _Aku tak bisa berkata jujur_

 _Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku_

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku akan mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat_

 _Ya, aku akan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak terasa sudah 2tahun sejak mereka –Sehun dan Luhan- lulus dari Senior High School. Sampai detik ini mereka masih bersahabat. Dan sampai saat ini juga, Sehun belum berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan. Perasaan mereka masih tetap sama seperti yang dulu. Dan mereka masih tetap sama. Tetap memendam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sekarang sedang musim dingin di Seoul. Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan di pusat kota. Omong-omong saat ini mereka melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi. Masih satu perguruan tinggi yang sama, namun kali ini mereka berbeda jurusan. Sehun jurusan sastra dan Luhan jurusan Manajemen. Namun itu tak membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang. Mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Masih lengket. Dimana ada Luhan disitupun ada Sehun. Walau tidak sesering waktu dulu.

Kembali ke sepasang sahabat yang sedang berjalan ini, terlihat Luhan memegang beberapa kantong belanjaan sementara Sehun memegang tas dan buku-buku Luhan. Omong-omong mereka ini habis belnaja di pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Sepulangnya dari sana, Sehun meminta untuk berjalan kaki sampai rumah mereka dan Luhan menurutinya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ditemani dengan sinar cahaya lampu dan awan cerah pada sore itu.

"Luhan" Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya

"Ya?"

CUP

Luhan melebarkan bola matanya

Apa ia tak salah lihat? Sehun melakukan itu?

Apa kau mau tau apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Luna?

Dia mencium kening Luhan.

Mencium.

Mencium.

Hal yang tak pernah Sehun lakukan sedari kecil sampai saat ini.

Dan sekarang, Sehun mencium keningnya?

Apakah ini bertanda...

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku memendam rasa ini. Sejak kita menginjak Junior High School. Tapi aku terlalu malu, terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan aku suka padamu. Aku takut kita akan berbeda –menuju ke yang buruku- jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Haha, bodoh ya? Aku tahu aku sudah sangat lamban untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi apakah kau masih mau menerima si _idiot_ ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, bukan hanya sekedar sahabatmu. Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selamanya, Luhan?" Ucap Sehun tegas dan lancar sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam

Luhan masih terdiam

Dan Sehun menanti jawaban Luhan. Namun, sedari tadi yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah terisak pelan tanpa menjawab apapun.

Dan Sehun berkata,

"Baiklah. Aku maklumi jika kau tidak bisa memberi jawaban. Mungkin kau terlalu kaget atau diamnya kau ini adalah penolakan atas pernyataanku tadi? Tidak apa. Aku takkan memaksamu. Lagipula ini sudah terlambat kan. Kau juga sudah-" Perkataan Sehun terpotong dikala Luhan menubrukkan diri ke dada bidang Sehun. Menenggelamkan kepalanya kesana sambil menangis keras. Luhan memeluknya erat.

Sehun sontak terdiam dan kaget. Ini juga pertama kalinya Luhan memeluknya seerat ini. ah, sungguh bahagia Sehun saat ini. ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Luhan,

"Ini yang aku tunggu sejak lama, Sehun-ah. Hiks... kenapa kau sangat lamban..hikss, kau bahkan tau kalau aku menyukaimu sejak lama, kenapa kau diam saja hiks.. _nappeun_ –jahat- kau. Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh karena selalu mengharapkan kau menjadi kekasihku dalam diam selama ini. dasar Oh Sehun bodoh. Hikss" Maki Luhan sambil sesenggukkan

Ini yang Luhan mau. Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Luhan sangat bahagia saat ini, sungguh. Ini adalah penantian yang lama dinantikan Luhan. Dan akhirnya terwujud.

Setelah tangisan Luhan sedikit mereda,

Sehun berkata,

"Jadi jawabannya nona? Yes or No?" Sambil memegang sisi wajah Luhan

"Hm" Luhan memberikan tatapan menggoda

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku eoh." Kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan

"Aw. Sakit tahu. Niatnya ingin aku terima. Tapi kau baru saja berbuat kasar kepadaku. Aku tolak saja-aw" Luhan meringis kembali disaat Sehun mencubit pipinya. Luhan memberenggut marah

"Tidak ada penolakan. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau bukan lagi sahabatku, tapi kau adalah pendamping hidupku, Oh Luna." Ucap Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh cinta

"kau memang tidak berubah. Selalu arogan. Tapi aku suka. Yes, i do Tn. Oh. I'll be yours hihi"

Dan mereka pun berpelukkan kembali

 _Ketika musim dingin ini berlalu_

 _Aku berjanji padamu_

 _Meskipun ada banyak musim dingin yang akan kita lalui,_

 _Aku selamanya, seperti sekarang_

 _Aku mencintamu, kamu_

 _-_ _ **Sehun**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Note:

Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku disini. Mohon dukungan reviewnya ya. Kritik dan saran terbuka kok bagi kalian^^

Salam kenal juga, namaku Ati 00line^^

 _Taroxchocolate_

 _1st story_

 _1 april 2016_

 _00:12 wib_


End file.
